


The Truth Untold

by etoilehsj



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilehsj/pseuds/etoilehsj
Relationships: Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo, Do Hanse/Im Sejun, Han Seungwoo & Im Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Truth Untold

Seungwoo agak terkejut saat mendapati Sejun tengah berdiri didepan pintu sambil membawa dua gelas _ice americano_ dan nyengir tak berdosa. Cowok itulah dalang dibalik pengetukan pintu studio Seungwoo secara brutal beberapa detik lalu.

"Ngapain?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo, Sejun justru memberikan _ice americano_ di tangan kanannya.

"Kalo lo lagi buka warkop keliling, sori gue gak minat," jawab Seungwoo lalu menunjuk gelas di atas meja kerjanya. "Gue udah punya."

"Siapa juga yang mau buka warkop keliling? Gue cukup mapan untuk pekerjaan kaya gitu. Walau gak berdosa juga sih, tapi gak mungkin aja seorang Lim Sejun jualan kopi keliling."

"Terus mau ngapain?"

Sejun memutar bola matanya malas. "Bisa gak sih kalo ada orang bertamu tuh disuruh masuk dulu kek, terus dipersilakan duduk, atau disuguhin sesuatu. Nggak dibiarkan begini didepan pintu," ocehnya panjang lebar, membuat Seungwoo hanya memandanginya dengan datar.

Seungwoo pun menurut dan membuka pintu studio lebih lebar, ia lalu berbalik begitu saja, diikuti Sejun yang memasuki ruangan dan langsung menutup pintu sebelum melangkah menuju kursi di depan meja kerja Seungwoo.

"Lo nggak mau kopi, bang?"

Seungwoo hanya menggeleng. "Lo mau ngapain?"

"Numpang ngadem."

"Di studio lo sendiri juga ada AC kan?"

"Ada sih, tapi lebih adem disini." Sejun meletakkan _ice americano_ yang harusnya diberikan kepada Seungwoo itu diatas meja. "Lo sendiri ngapain?"

"Cukup. Gue emang lagi gak terlalu sibuk, tapi gue juga gak terlalu gabut buat basa-basi, langsung ke intinya aja," ujar Seungwoo _to the point_.

Seungwoo dan Sejun, tentu saja bukan musuh. Tapi keduanya juga bukan tipe orang yang saling memberi afeksi dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Menurut Sejun, Seungwoo terlalu _boomer_ , kebapakan, dan agak kuno. Hal itulah yang menurutnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Sejun. Belum lagi di masa lalu Seungwoo yang mempunyai kenangan kurang baik dengan Seungsik, dan Sejun sangat dekat dengan Seungsik. Cowok itu tidak akan membiarkan siapapunㅡbaik itu teman dekat atau keluarganyaㅡterlibat hubungan yang terlalu jauh dengan Seungwoo.

Walau Sejun tahu, Seungwoo tidak sebrengsek itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Seungwoo dan Seungsik sudah berbaikan, keduanya kini menjalani hidup seperti biasa sebagai teman se-grup, tidak lebih dari itu. Sejun tak pernah memaafkan atas apa yang Seungwoo lakukan pada Seungsik, namun Sejun juga merasa bahwa dia tidak punya hak penuh untuk memberi maaf. Selain dari alasan tersebut, Seungwoo masih bisa disebut sebagai teman yang baik.

"Gue pengen nanya sesuatu." Sejun lalu meneguk _ice americano_ di tangannya hingga tersisa setengah. 

"Lo lagi marahan sama Hanse?" tebak Seungwoo dengan kerut yang muncul diantara kedua alisnya, lalu ditanggapi gelengan oleh Sejun.

"Terus?"

"Gue denger dari Byungchan kemarin lo nemenin Hanse rekaman?"

Seungwoo membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak. "Oh, itu. Iya, kenapa? Lo cemburu?"

"Dikit sih. Harusnya gue yang nemenin tapi gue juga lagi syuting. Tapi gue agak berterimakasih sama lo, bang."

"Kenapa pake agak sih. Oh iya, sorry kalo gue bikin lo cemburu," kata Seungwoo.

"Yah, terima kasih karena lo udah nemenin dia rekaman. Gue yakin lo juga gak diam aja disana. Dan soal cemburu, gue gak masalah. Toh gue sama dia udah di tahap lebih."

"Maksud lo?"

"Yah, gitulah. Yang enak-enak."

Seungwoo memandangi Sejun dengan tatapan agak sinis, lalu berkata, " _I don't need to hear about your dirty moment with him, to be honest_."

"Gue bingung deh, jujur."

"Soal apa?"

" _You, and him._ "

Seungwoo menyipitkan matanya. " _Him?_ "

"Hanse lah. Sekarang kita lagi ngomongin dia." Sejun malah menanggapi dengan sewot. "Gue sering banget liat lo sama dia, di kafe depan. _Both of you are likes ice americano, right?_ "

Seungwoo mengangguk mengiyakan. 

" _That day_ , gue liat dari jauh, lo sama dia lagi duduk di meja paling pinggir deket kaca. _Damn, he's so pretty_." Sejun jadi bernostalgia.

" _Sounds like you're attracted to him just because he is pretty?_ "

" _Not gonna lie, he is pretty. I just realized that he is my type. But that was not the only reason._ "

" _Whatever_." Seungwoo lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Lo kesini bawa es kopi cuma mau nanya itu?"

"Gue bawain es kopi tapi lo nolak," kilah Sejun enggan disalahkan.

"Terus apa lagi? Lo dateng ke gue, kalo ngga nanyain lagu ya minta nomer abang-abang _delivery restaurant_."

" _About your feelings for him_."

"Hanse?" tanya Seungwoo memastikan, yang diangguki oleh Sejun.

"Penting banget buat lo harus tau?"

Sejun meneguk kopinya sedikit lalu berkata, " _Not that important_ sih. Gak bakal bikin gue sama dia putus. Cuma pengen tau aja."

" _Why?_ "

" _Because I am his boyfriend_ , lah?"

" _Okay, you are his boyfriend_ ," ulang Seungwoo dengan nada meledek, membuat Sejun jadi agak kesal.

" _Do you like him?_ " satu pertanyaan Sejun yang membuat Seungwoo jadi terdiam agak lama. Sejun jadi memandanginya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Gue ulang." Sejun bersuara lagi, kali ini nadanya lebih tegas. " _Do you like him?_ "

" _I like him._ "

" _Oh My Jesus_ ," Sejun menggerutu kesal. "Setelah Byungchan, lo juga?"

" _You know that he's adorable. Not gonna lie_ ," jawab Seungwoo santai.

" _But you didn't do anything to get him_. Lo malah pacaran sama Byungchan." Sejun masih tidak mengerti dengan Seungwoo.

"Gue gak pacaran sama Byungchan, tapi kami cukup dekat. Lebih dekat daripada lo sama gue."

"Lo bilang lo suka Hanse, terus kenapa malah dekatnya sama Byungchan? _You and me both likes Hanse_ , terus kenapa lo gak deketin Hanse aja?"

"Gue tau lo suka sama dia. Dan gue juga masih waras."

Alis Sejun bertaut. "Menurut lo memperjuangkan orang yang kita suka itu nggak waras?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aduh gak gitu, nyet."

"Serius. Coba bilang kenapa?"

"Kenapa lo mendadak jadi kepo gini?"

"Gue cuma pengen tau tentang dia."

"Gue jujur, tapi setelah ini lo jangan marah."

" _Just tell me_ ," ucap Sejun tak sabar.

" _He's hard to understand, and he's hard to love_ , actually. Gue rasa gue gak bisa jadi seseorang yang lebih dari temen buat dia. Ditambah lagi, besoknya lo terang-terangan PDKT sama dia. Mungkin lo gak bilang sama gue, tapi siapapun yang liat tingkah lo kaya gitu pasti langsung tau, lo punya perasaan lebih sama dia."

"..."

"Dan gue juga sadar, perasaan lo buat dia lebih besar daripada perasaan gue buat dia."

"Dan lo ikhlas gitu aja?" tanya Sejun setelahnya.

"Iya. Kadang gak semua perasaan tuh harus diekspresikan. Gue pikir lebih baik gue pendam sendiri, daripada gue realisasikan tapi gue sama sekali gak pantes buat dia, lagipula gue merasa baik-baik aja, dan dia juga, walau awalnya enggak juga sih," ujar Seungwoo lalu meraih gelas dan meneguk isi minumannya.

"Gue tau dia juga sempat suka gue, tatapannya gak bisa bohong. Tapi, gue dan Hanse? _Sounds like_ bapak dan anak. Lo bisa mencintai seseorang, _but what kind of love you give to him?_ Kalo gak sebanding sama perasaan dia ke gue, mending gak usah dari awal. Hidup ini bukan film, _my love for him doesn't that easy to change._ "

" _But you like him?_ "

Seungwoo menghela napas, Sejun sepertinya belum seratus persen mengerti semua perkataannya. " _Of course I do. I like him, I like_ Seungsik _, I like_ Byungchan _, I like_ Chan _, I like_ Subin _. I like and love all members equally. Except you,_ Sejun."

"Wah diskriminasi."

Seungwoo hanya tertawa mengejek, lalu menandaskan seluruh kopi di gelasnya hingga habis tak bersisa. 

"Suka? Iya. Peduli? Tentu saja, gue pernah jadi _leader_ kalian. Tapi gue kira gue enggak bisa berkorban lebih besar daripada lo ke Hanse," kata Seungwoo sambil menutup gelasnya yang kosong.

"Oh iya, itu jelas."

"Sombong bener, awas aja tau-tau Hanse gak suka lo lagi."

"Gak akan pernah terjadi, gak usah dibayangin deh." Sejun hanya nyengir walau _lowkey_ ia sedang meresapi semua perkataan Seungwoo.

Obrolan Sejun dan Seungwoo diinterupsi oleh ponsel Sejun yang berdering. Sejun langsung tersenyum lebar saat mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya. Tanpa berpindah posisi, ia mengangkat telepon Hanse didepan Seungwoo.

"Halo?"

_"Gue kekamar, malah lo ilang. Udah beres syuting belum sih?"_

"Lagi di studio Seungwoo."

_"Tumben mesra, biasanya berantem."_

"You miss me that much?"

_"Gue lagi gabut aja sih. Tapi lo gak ada, gue malah jadi beres-beres kamar lo deh yang udah mirip sarang penyamun."_

"Oh, makasih, aku belum sempat beresin kamar soalnya pagi-pagi udah harus di lokasi."

_"Pantesan."_

"Kayanya abis ini aku balik, tungguin bentar ya?"

_"Iya, jangan lama-lama. Kalo lama gue geprek lo."_

"Iya sayang, segitu kangennya ya kamu?"

_"Cih. Enggak lah. Yaudah cepetan!"_

"Oke, aku bakal cium kamu begitu sampe. See you!"

_"See you, jelek."_

Sejun mengunci layar ponselnya begitu sambungan telepon terputus. Lalu mendongak dan mendapati Seungwoo tengah memandanginya dengan datar.

"Lo se- _clingy_ itu?"

"Gue rasa gue gak salah. Kan pacar gue sendiri ini."

"Lo gak malu telponan begitu didepan gue?"

Sejun menggeleng dengan santai dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajahng, seperti tak ada beban.

"Oh iya, kenapa lo gak suka gue? MAKSUDNYA apakah lo se-gak suka itu sama gue? _Not in a romantic way_ ," tanya Sejun sambil beranjak dan membuang gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong.

" _Because you are annoying_ , lo _salty-an_ , dan lo juga benci gue kan?" kata Seungwoo.

"Gue gak benci lo, sebenarnya."

"Oh gitu?"

Sejun mengangguk, kali ini ia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu studio, hendak menghampiri Hanse yang sedang menunggu di kamarnya.

"Mungkin mulai sekarang, lo bisa anggap gue seperti lo anggap member lain kaya gimana. _But still, if you like me, I like Hanse more_ ," ujar Sejun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan studio Seungwoo.

"Siapa juga yang berniat naksir lo, wahai kaleng sarden." gumam Seungwoo.


End file.
